This invention relates to a trail explorer and method for exploring trails in a communication network.
A communication network comprises a plurality of network elements, each of which supports various different layer networks of capability. Following International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunications standardization sector (ITU-T)recommendations G.805 and G.803, the network may be broken up into a plurality of layer networks. Each layer network comprises a set of transport functions or subnetworks which support the transfer of information of a characteristic type. Generally, a layer network is closely tied to a specific type of network transmission and/or switching technology, e.g. Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH)/Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) Virtual Container 4 (VC4), Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) Virtual Channel (ATM VC) or ATM Virtual Path (ATM VP).
In order to convey information between two or more termination points, a connection is provisioned between the termination points. The term xe2x80x9cconnectionxe2x80x9d is used for an abstract concept of a transport entity for conveying information, and it does not mean a physical connecting medium itself. A connection is usually composed of sub-connections, each of which can be managed independently.
Connections need to be managed to provide conveyance of information between two termination points. Conventionally, each connection is managed individually for establishing, modifying and releasing connections in response to client requests.
A communication network contains multiple physical network elements and other physical and logical resources. Each network element supports one ore more layer networks for routing signals in the supported layer networks. In this invention, an abstract representation of a network element in a single layer network is called a xe2x80x9csubnetworkxe2x80x9d. A subnetwork encompasses resources of the network element that it represents in the layer network. In the other words, a network element may be represented by plurality of subnetworks, each of which exist in each layer network supported by the network element. Each layer network may contain one ore more subnetworks.
A trail represents connectivity between two termination points.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for exploring trails in a communication network for managing the trails.
To this end, the present invention uses a trail explorer. A trail database is also provided for storing data describing connections in the network. The trail explorer compares the connections stored in the database and those actually provisioned in the network, and determines if the connections stored in the database are aligned to those actually provisioned in the network.
Connection provisioning refers to an activity that sets up connectivity between two termination points in a network. In the other words, a provisioned trail represents connectivity that is already set-up in a network between two termination points.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a trail explorer for exploring trails in a communication network having a plurality of subnetworks. The trail explorer uses a database for storing connections of subnetworks; and a trail auditor for auditing the connections stored in the database in light of connections actually provisioned on the subnetworks in the network.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for exploring trails in a communication network having a plurality of subnetworks. The method comprises the steps of storing connections for the subnetworks; and auditing the connections stored in the database in light of connections actually provisioned on the subnetworks in the network.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for exploring trails in a communication network having a plurality of layer networks, each having one or more subnetworks. The method comprises the steps of storing in a database Sub-Network Connections (SNCs); auditing the stored SNCs by comparing the SNCs stored in the database with SNCs obtained from the network, and determining whether the SNCs stored in the database are aligned with the SNCs actually provisioned in the network.
An SNC represents connectivity within a subnetwork.
Other advantages, objects and features of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and claims.